Eterna Gratidão
by Adicta
Summary: A ausência de Goku nunca foi um problema para Gohan, pois ao seu lado havia alguém que jamais o deixaria desamparado.


" _Obrigado por me ajudar a descobrir o meu verdadeiro poder, por salvar a minha vida e ser o meu amigo pra todas as horas. Ah, e também por ajudar a me tornar uma pessoa melhor! Quando crescer, quero ser forte como você!_

 _Gohan._ "

Piccolo terminou de ler a carta em silêncio, enquanto Chi-Chi o observava cheia de expectativas. Atrás dela, encolhido e agarrado às roupas da mãe estava o pequeno Gohan, tão encabulado quanto o namekuseijin.

— Muito fofo, não é? — Chi-Chi disparou de repente — A escola do Gohan pediu que cada aluno escrevesse um carta para os seus pais, agradecendo todo carinho e amor que já receberam! É claro que o Gohan ama o Goku, mas você sabe como aquele irresponsável está sempre ausente! — ela vociferou sem esconder o rancor em seu tom de voz.

Piccolo a encarou sem saber o que responder. De fato, também achava que Goku não era um grande exemplo de pai, mas não daria corda para as reclamações de Chi-Chi, pelo menos não na frente de Gohan. Felizmente, a humana falava mais do que a própria boca, dando continuidade à conversa sem que ele precisasse respondê-la.

— Por isso o Gohan teve a ideia de escrever pra você, Piccolo! Ele te considera muito, sabia? Ele e me escuta reclamar do Goku o tempo todo, mas nunca deu a mínima pra isso. Eu não conseguia entender como ele era capaz de crescer feliz sem ter uma figura paterna ao seu lado, mas assim que chegou com essa cartinha em casa, eu compreendi tudo! Afinal, ele tem alguém pra se espelhar, não é? Pro meu Gohan, você é como um segundo pai!

Piccolo perdeu o chão. Ele era como um pai para Gohan? É claro que ele gostava do garoto, até mais do que podia imaginar, mas achou que Chi-Chi estava exagerando. Olhou para Gohan em busca de apoio, esperando que ele desmentisse as palavras da mãe, porém, quando o menino enfim decidiu falar, deixou o namekuseijin ainda mais chocado.

— Não gostou da carta, senhor Piccolo?

Aquela pergunta o pegou de surpresa. Ao ver Gohan franzir o cenho de preocupação, Piccolo sentiu o peso da responsabilidade por deixá-lo chateado. Obviamente havia gostado daquela carta, mas admitir aquilo em voz alta não era tão simples. Há pouco tempo atrás a sua maior ambição era matar Goku, sem medir esforços ou crueldade para atingir tal objetivo. Como poderia imaginar que um dia se afeiçoaria tanto àquele pequeno saiyajin? Tal sentimento era incompatível com quem um dia ele havia sido.

Fixando-se numa sentença específica, Piccolo olhou mais uma vez para o bilhete em suas mãos, cuja escrita um tanto torta e inexperiente denunciava a idade do autor.

"... _e também por ajudar a me tornar uma pessoa melhor_."

De alguma forma, aquelas palavras atingiram em cheio o seu ponto fraco. Piccolo sabia que se alguém deveria agradecer, esse alguém era ele. Gohan o havia mudado completamente. Graças ao garoto, ele passou a viver na Terra sem causar problemas para ninguém. Graças a Gohan, ele ganhou um novo propósito em sua vida. Se antes ele vagava perdido em busca de um objetivo vazio, agora ele tinha um rumo certo a seguir. Naquele instante, Piccolo percebeu que, de fato, os seus sentimentos não condiziam com o seu passado, mas sim com o seu futuro. Com quem ele almejava se tornar.

Resignado, dobrou o papel e o guardou no bolso, encarando com firmeza o menino a sua frente.

— Não seja tolo, Gohan — ele sorriu ao se aproximar do garoto, inclinando-se em sua direção para colocar a mão sobre sua cabeça. Bagunçou seus cabelos de leve e o respondeu confiante — É claro que gostei.

— Verdade? — com os olhos brilhando de emoção, instantaneamente o menino abriu um largo sorriso de orelha a orelha.

— Sim.

— Que legal! — animado, Gohan se lançou em direção a Piccolo, agarrando-lhe pelo pescoço, e fazendo com que o namekuseijin não tivesse outra alternativa a não ser segura-lo nos braços.

Tímido, Piccolo olhou Chi-Chi de soslaio e ignorou o sorriso de satisfação em seu rosto. Deixou que a felicidade do momento tomasse conta de si e enfim retribuiu ao abraço de Gohan.

Ele não tinha mais porquê esconder os seus sentimentos, afinal já não era mais o mesmo de antes. Gohan havia transformado todo o seu mundo, e Piccolo seria eternamente grato por isso.


End file.
